


Halloween Fright 2

by ZanzaFlux



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzaFlux/pseuds/ZanzaFlux
Summary: It's been a whole year since Bendy celebrated his last Halloween.  This time he wants to try out a little Trick or Treating.  Things get interesting by the end of the night.





	Halloween Fright 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the 2D Bendy AU created by @shinyzango on tumblr. Her work inspires me.

****It’s been a year since Bendy celebrated his first Halloween. The little toon figured he knew what’s what this time around. He begged Henry to let him go Trick or Treating this year. At first the man wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but the little toon had made a lot of friends with the neighborhood kids and some of the adults. He figured most would be used to seeing a living toon running around with the children by now. But just to be on the safe side, Henry was coming along.

Henry was surprised by what Bendy wanted to be for Halloween. He thought the little toon would have picked a Vampire or maybe a superhero. Instead he wanted to be, of all things, the Mummy! He asked the toon why that particular monster.

“Are you kidding? I loved the Mummy ever since we saw the movie on TV that one night!” the little toon outstretched his arms, walked around the living room on stiff legs and moaned loudly. After a few minutes of this, both Henry and Bendy broke down laughing.

“I get to wrap myself head to toe in bandages and no one will know it’s me! It's perfect!” Henry just shook his head and figured that was a good a reason as any. So, the next day, he went to a fabric shop after work. He found a roll of linen that was just the right color and look. Henry also brought some small metal buttons to fasten it all together.

Henry spent the night wrapping the toon in the linen straps until only his eyes were showing. He used a pair of scissors to cut the back out so Bendy could slip in and out. Henry sat in his armchair with a needle and thread in hand and began sewing the back together. Bendy was surprised he knew how to sew.

“The army taught me. We had to repair any rips or tears in our uniforms ourselves.” Henry said with a warm smile on his face. He fastened the small buttons to the back and the costume was done.

The next night was Halloween and the neighborhood was abuzz with children running from house to house with their parents following close behind. Bendy ran into a few of his friends while going from house to house. The kids loved his costume and even the adults took pictures of their little witches and superheroes with a mummy.

Even Henry got in on the fun. He wore a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt. He had a cape around his shoulders, a black fedora, and a black mask that covered his eyes. When Bendy asked who he was suppose to be, he told the little toon that he was The Shadow. He was a superhero Henry used to listen to on the radio when he was younger.

Each house they went to, Bendy would get complimented on his costume. They would say how ‘scary’ he was before patting the little mummy on the head and handing him some candy.

Henry couldn’t help but smile. Bendy was having the time of his life! He was just like everyone else out there tonight. Collecting candy, playfully scaring his friends, and having a heck of a time!

Henry and Bendy had just left another house when they heard shouting from across the street. They could see an older gentleman yelling at two little kids. Henry didn’t like what was happening so he made his way across the street with the toon in tow. They watched as the man snatched the little girl's treat bag out of her hands and tossed it into the bushes. By the time the duo reached the house, the old man slammed his door in the kids' faces.

Bendy was shocked. None of the other adults acted like that! The little girl was crying while her older brother was trying to calm her down. Bendy went into the bushes to find her bag while Henry checked on the kids. He found it, picked up any candy he could find on the ground, and brought it to her.

She sniffled and gave the toon a watery smile. She thanked him and took her bag back. Her older brother looked just as upset as she did. Henry put his hand on the boy's shoulder and told him everything will be alright.

“Mr. Brighten is the biggest grouch in this neighborhood. But what he did was uncalled for.” Henry sighed and started to lead the kids away. “C’mon, we'll walk you to another house.”

Bendy followed close behind when he suddenly stopped. He looked back at Mr. Brighten's house and frowned.

“Hey guys! Wait a minute.” Henry and the kids looked at him. “He refused to give you a treat so-“ the toon rubbed his bandaged hands together. “maybe we should give him a trick!” A mischievous glint was in his eyes.

“Bendy!” Henry said in a stern tone. The toon threw his hands up in a placating manner.

“Henry, don’t worry. We're not gonna hurt anyone. It's just a little Halloween fun!” Henry sighed and shook his head. He knew the toon wouldn’t hurt anyone. If he were being honest, he was curious to see what the toon would come up with.

Bendy crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes scrunched up, and he tapped his foot. “Now let’s see… Gonna need a few things.” He looked towards the little girl that was dressed like a witch. He asked to borrow her hat. She happily handed it to him. Next, he asked to borrow Henry's cape. Last, he ran across the street to a house with pumpkins on their steps. He picked the biggest one there, pulled the lit candle out of it, and carried it over to the group.

“Okay, now I have everything I need. Here's what we're gonna do-“ The toon wiggled his finger for everyone to come closer as he whispered his plan to them.

 

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

 

The older brother ran up to Mr. Brighten's door. He rang the doorbell over and over again until he heard the old man yelling through the door. By the time Mr. Brighten swung the door open, the brother his in the bushes. Thus, no one was there.

“I told you little brats to stay away from my house! Ya hear me!” he looked around but saw no one. He mumbled about his stupid kids were and how much he hated this holiday when he noticed something sitting in the middle of his walkway. It was a pumpkin! It had a witch's hat on top of it and a black cape wrapped around the bottom of it. It looked like it was sitting on something because it was a few feet off the ground.

The old man frowned as he walked up to it. Some punk must have left it there as a prank. Well, he was having none of that. An evil grin spread across his face and he lifted his foot to crush the pumpkin into a million pieces. Just as his foot was about to come down on it, a hand shot out from under the cape and caught his foot. The old man screamed and hopped back as the hand let him go.

“What the hell!?” was all the old man could utter before the cape began to shift and ripple. He watched as the pumpkin rose higher and higher off the ground. Two long arms snaked out from the cape and began to grow thicker as the hands clawed. Two long, thick legs seemed to sprout out from a broadening dark body. There was even a ragged white bow tie pinned to its broad chest.

Soon the pumpkin thing was looming over the old man. The body seemed to sway from side to side before it leaned over. The pumpkin, with its jagged grin was hovering a few inches away from his face.

Mr. Brighten tried to say something, but his mouth felt suddenly dry…

 

* * *

 

It took everything they had not to laugh. The look on the old man's face was priceless. They were all hiding in the bushes watching the trick go down.

Bendy had learned a few tricks over the past year. He found out that he could remove his head from his body and still control it as long as he was close enough and could see what he was doing. He was also able to keep the pumpkin on his shoulders and move slightly by flooding the hollow inside with his ink through a hole he poked in the bottom. As a consequence to this, ink was spilling out of the eyes, nose, and mouth of the pumpkin. In the dim light, the dark substance could be mistaken for something else.

The toon raised his arms up and over the man. The cape caught a light breeze and flapped behind him. He wiggled his fingers causing his claws to flash in the dim light. Mr. Brighten was shaking and backed up a bit.

‘Time to put the icing on this cake!’ the little toon thought as he used his ink to press against the corners of the Pumpkin’s gaping mouth. He was able to open the mouth a little wider and the vegetable creaked from the effort. The sound came across like a moan and that was enough to set the old man off. He screamed and ran for his house where he slammed the door on the creature!

A few moments later, two little kids burst out from the bushes. They were laughing and pointing at the house.

“Oh my gosh! Did you see his face? He turned as white as a sheet!” the boy held his sides and was laughing hard. His little sister was giggling when she walked up to Bendy's body. She tapped him on his large hand and the body tilted in her direction. **  
**

Bendy reached up for the witch's hat and swept it downward as he took a theatrical bow. The little girl giggled and clapped her hands. The toon handed her back her hat and she thanked him.

Henry walked over to the toon's body, holding Bendy’s head under his arm as the toon put the pumpkin on the ground. A huge hand reached out and took his head from Henry to place it back on his body. The toon demon looked down at his friend with a huge grin on his face.

“Okay, okay, I’ll admit, that was pretty funny.” Henry chuckled and shook his head. “How about we clean up, you put back on your mummy costume, and we get these kids to the next house so we can continue Trick or Treating tonight.”

Bendy agreed. He returned to normal. The brother took the pumpkin back across the street. The toon handed Henry back his cape and he slipped his mummy costume back on. Soon the little group was on their way to the next house where the people were a lot nicer and gave out a lot of candy.

The rest of the night was uneventful but Henry will never forget the first trick his toon friend played this Halloween night. Deep down, he knew it wouldn’t be the little ink demon's last. Henry was actually looking forward to see what he comes up with. The toon sure made life interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I know this is way late. This was an impulse story. I wasn't planning on writing one for Halloween, but I saw so much artwork and other people's stories, I couldn't help myself lol


End file.
